Les trois sœurs dans la tourmente
by bellatrix92
Summary: Bellatrix, Androméda et Narcissa se retrouvent réunies sous le même toit lorsque Voldemort capture Androméda et la force à satisfaire certains de ses mangemorts... C'était ma première fanfic, je l'assume alors je la poste.
1. Fuite

22 decembre 1980:

Une jeune femme courrait dans une foret en Angleterre, ses longues tresses brunes voltigeaient autour de sa tête, une respiration saccadée accentuait son air de panique. De toute évidence, elle était en fuite.  
De temps à autre, l'un des pans de son habit se prenait dans les branches et les broussailles, ou alors elle glissait sur l'herbe du sentier, trébuchait contre une pierre et s'étalait dans les flaques boueuses.  
Androméda Tonks, née Black, sanglotait tout en courant. Dans sa panique elle ne vit pas le fossé au bord du chemin. Elle glissa et s'étala de tout son long au fond, sa cheville gauche se brisa alors contre une pierre.  
Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent, elle était perdue cette fois ci, elle ne pouvait même plus se relever pour s'enfuir.  
Elle réfléchit toutefois, sortit sa baguette et murmura:

-"Spereo patronus!"

Un papillon argenté jaillit de la baguette et se volatilisa après quelques secondes.

Alors ça... elle n'aurait jamais crut une telle horreur possible: Bellatrix, sa propre sœur... sa petite soeur.  
Elle revoyait encore la petite fille de six ans rire dans ses bras à noël quelques années auparavant...  
Mais aujourd'hui tout avait basculé, car Bellatrix avait découvert son secret.  
Cela c'était passé très vite, Androméda avait décidé de partir en douce mais sa sœur l'avait compris, comment? C'était un mystère. la suite était facile à deviner, Bellatrix se doutait déjà qu'Androméda avait une liaison. Et elle avait découvert avec qui en fouillant dans la chambre de sa sœur pendant que celle ci était allée se doucher.  
De retour dans sa chambre, Androméda se trouva nez à nez avec Bellatrix qui en sortait juste, elle resta muette d'horreur en voyant les papiers que l'adolescente tenait dans sa main. Celle ci de son côté était blème de rage:

\- espèce de... sale garce... Immonde traîtresse comment ose tu?  
\- mais qu'est ce que tu ...

Androméda, surprise, cherchait ses mots, soudain sa sœur brandit sa baguette et s'écria:

\- Endoloris!

toute seule dans son fossé, Androméda entendait encore le mot raisonner à ses oreilles, comment sa sœur avait-elle pu oser?  
Et surtout, pourquoi avait elle fait cela? c'était si étrange... il lui avait toujours semblé que si quelqu'un ne la mépriserait pas pour son choix d'épouser Ted, ce serait bien sûr Sirius, et peut être Bellatrix. Après tout son fiancé était d'origine modeste et elle même s'était souvent liée avec des gens qui n'étaient pas de sang pur, comme le jeune Severus Rogue par exemple, pas comme Narcissa...  
Androméda fut soudain tirée de ses réflections par un bruit, elle se plaqua contre la paroi du fossé. quelques instants plus tard une voix inquiète s'éleva:

\- Androméda? chérie où est tu?

Celle ci poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je suis là Ted, murmura elle.

son mari l'entendit et courut vers le fossé, voyant que sa femme était blessée, il la porta jusque sur le sentier.

\- Attend je vais te soigner  
\- Plus tard, dit précipitamment Androméda. Bellatrix n'est pas loin. Aide moi à transplaner!

Sans chercher à comprendre, son Ted la saisit et tourna sur lui même, elle sentit les ténèbres l'engloutir.  
un instant plus tard, ses pieds se posèrent sur du carrelage, Androméda vacilla sous la douleur de sa cheville.

\- Maman!

Une fillette de 6 ou 7 ans avec une chevelure rose vif déboula comme un canon et se jeta littéralement sur sa mère pour lui faire un bisou, cette fois Andromeda s'écroula sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur.

\- ça ne va pas maman? demanda la gamine avec inquiétude.  
\- écarte toi Dora, maman ne va pas très bien!  
\- qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Ted ne répondit pas, il porta Androméda jusqu'au canapé et l'y déposa. la cheville de sa femme était violette et enflée, légèrement tordue mais lorsque Ted pointa sa baguette dessus elle se remit en place en quelques secondes.

\- Merci murmura Androméda à son mari.

Elle se releva pour l'embrasser mais à ce moment précis, Nymphadora se jeta dans ses jambes une nouvelle fois et la bombarda de questions

\- alors qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé? c'est qui qui t'a fait mal? tu va rester longtemps cette fois ci?  
\- du calme Nymphadora! papa ne m'a pas réparé la cheville gauche pour que tu me casse le genou droit!  
\- bon ben, alors je te casse les pieds jusqu'à ce que tu me racontes! s'écria la fillette,

Ted avait l'air aussi curieux que sa fille, bien que lui soit inquiet, Androméda commença son récit:

\- bon ben ça s'est passé il y a environs une heure. j'était partie me doucher. Nymphadora ce n'est pas drôle! Bien, quand je suis revenue dans ma chambre, je suis tombée nez à nez avec Bella qui en sortait.  
\- Elle fouille dans ta chambre maintenant? l'interrompit Ted  
\- à première vue oui, je me doutais déjà que quelqu'un le faisait, mais je pensais davantage à ma mère ou à ma tante Waldburga, d'ailleurs heureusement que le reste de la famille était allé voir mon neveu Drago. enfin, cette fois ci, Bella a trouvé les trois dernières lettres que tu m'as envoyées. et lorsqu'elle m'a vue, elle s'est mise à crier comme une démente, elle était complètement hystérique  
Androméda avait volontairement tut le passage du sortilège doloris.

\- ça devait être rigolo! s'exclama Nymphadora  
\- ho non, ce n'était pas drôle, mais alors pas du tout! je peut te dire que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! ensuite elle a sorti sa baguette et je n'avais pas la mienne donc j'ai voulu la désarmer à main nue. J'ai réussi à attraper son bras gauche et sa manche s'est déchirée  
\- laisse moi deviner, elle porte la marque des ténèbres? anticipa son mari

Androméda resta un instant surprise

\- oui, répondit elle finalement  
\- dénonce-la!

Androméda baissa la tête, Nymphadora n'avait plus du tout l'air amusée, au bout d'un instant Ted reprit:

\- Je sais que tu n'en as pas la moindre envie mais il faut que tu la dénonces! tu ne peux pas laisser un mangemort dans la nature enfin!  
\- Elle n'a que 17 ans! et de plus elle est surement soumise à l'imperium comme tant d'autres! je ne veux pas qu'elle aille à Azkaban pour cela!  
\- Si elle y est soumise, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas grand chose à craindre! elle ne sera pas tenue pour responsable de ses actes. Et si elle a agit de son propre chef, je ne pense pas qu'elle aie fait beaucoup de mal, elle est à peine majeure!

Ted ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Toutefois Androméda finit par se laisser convaincre, au bout d'un très long moment elle acceta d'aller voir les aurors avec Ted le lendemain.  
Mais ceux ci ne prirent pas la chose au sérieux, car ils recherchaient un dangereux groupe de mangemorts: "le quatuor des ténèbres" et, " ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller jouer les moralistes pour une gamine provocatrice". Cela ne plut pas du tout à Ted, mais Androméda se sentit soulagée, le discours des aurors la rassura et elle n'insista guère.


	2. Attaque

La porte d'entrée avait explosé avec une telle puissance que les débris minuscules avaient volé jusqu'à la cuisine où Androméda attendait, assise sur une chaise. D'ailleurs elle ne daigna même pas se lever pour accueillir les visiteurs qui se précipitaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Vous! Dans les étages! Ordonna une voix que la quadragénaire connaissait bien, et toi avec moi!

Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, des bruits d'objets brisés et de sorts lancés à toute volée, et soudain Bellatrix fit irruption dans la cuisine, suivie de près par Dolohov. Elle leva sa baguette et mit Androméda en joue, celle-ci ne bougea pas.

La mangemort avait énormément changé, son visage altier était devenu cireux et ses yeux pleins de fièvre lançaient des éclairs, il n'y avait plus de couleur à ses joues. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient perdu leurs reflets et leur souplesse, elle avait vieilli de façon démesurée, au lieu de trente-deux ans presque trente-trois, elle en faisait bien quarante ou plus. Androméda songea, avec raison, qu'elle faisait plus jeune que sa petite sœur, même si dans pareilles circonstances ces considérations pouvaient passer au second plan.

-Bonsoir Bellatrix, dit simplement Androméda.

Elle s'était préparé à cette rencontre, depuis des mois en fait, depuis l'évasion, cette phrase ne lui plaisait pas mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire.

La mangemort ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pas plus que Dolohov qui la fixait d'un œil torve, sa baguette toujours pointée sur son ainée. Il y eut du bruit derrière elle et deux autres mangemorts déboulèrent dans la cuisine. Androméda reconnut Macnair et Rogue, ce fut ce dernier qui parla:

-Personne dans l'étage Bellatrix.

La mangemort hocha la tête, crispée:

-Où est ton homme traîtresse? Demanda t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

-Il n'est pas ici.

-Ce porc t'a donc abandonnée?

Bellatrix jubilait, mais sa sœur lui répliqua d'une voix très calme:

-Non Bellatrix, il t'a échappé et moi je suis restée pour te le faire savoir. Tortures-moi donc si tu le souhaites, mais tu n'auras aucun renseignement ainsi, j'ignore où il se trouve.

-Nous verrons cela, répliqua Dolohov.

Il brandit la baguette en direction d'Adroméda et des chaînes apparurent, ligotant la quadragénaire et la forçant du même coup à se relever:

-Nous verrons cela au manoir Malefoy, rajouta Macnair qui contemplait la prisonnière de haut en bas avec des yeux de prédateur. Nous verrons si tu feras toujours la princesse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue se rendit à la réunion qui avait lieu le soir, tous les mangemorts sans exceptions y étaient convoqués.

Le rassemblement ne se tenait pas dans le grand salon comme d'habitude, mais au sous-sol, dans une grande pièce, très sombre et simplement éclairée par des flambeaux.

Lorsque le pseudo-mangemort y arriva un homme se tenait déjà au centre, c'était Macnair et il y avait quelque chose à ses pieds. Il reconnut sans surprise Androméda Tonks qui avait l'air déjà bien amochée.  
Severus lui, regarda la scène tout comme la trentaine de personnes présentes. Ce genre de spectacle de tortures n'était pas rare ces derniers mois, mais cette fois-ci l'assemblée de fidèles y portait un intérêt particulier et il fallait le dire, plus malsain qu'habituellement.  
Rogue s'efforçait de rester dans une attitude qui n'attirerait pas de soupçons sur lui.  
Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres décidait de provoquer ce genre de « distraction » pendant une réunion de mangemorts, Severus avait pour habitude de prendre un air assez intéressé ou alors critique suivant les compétences du bourreau choisit par le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce soir là en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de Walden et certains dans l'assistance n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise, Drago Malefoy en particulier. Il faut dire qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte.  
Quand à sa victime du mangemort, elle se tordait par terre en hurlant à chaque décharge de Doloris. Rogue n'avait pas forcément envie de la plaindre, on l'avait prévenue et elle avait refusé de prendre les précautions requises. Cette femme n'était qu'une tête brulée, un poids pour l'ordre, voilà ce qu'il pensait.

Elle avait même claqué la porte au nez de Dumbledore:

Flash back:

 _ **"- mais ...madame Tonks, il faut vous cacher!**_  
 _ **\- je vous aie déjà dis non trois fois! je sais ce que je fais professeur dumbledore! je connais le danger ne vous en faites pas pour moi!**_  
 _ **La quadragénaire était aussi têtue que dans ses années à Poudlard, mais le directeur espérait qu'elle accepte de l'écouter, sinon elle courrait droit à sa perte**_  
 _ **\- Mais enfin que voulez vous donc faire? ils vous tueront sans hésiter si nous ne plions pas une fois que vous serez entre leurs mains!**_  
 _ **\- et alors? s'écria Androméda furieuse, de quoi vous mêlez vous? c'est moi que çela concerne aprés tout! je sais ce que je fait, et je ne vous demande rien, il n'y a que ma vie en jeu alors lachez moi un peu s'il vous plait!**_  
 _ **Et sur ce, elle claqua la porte au nez de Dumbledore, celui ci soupira. Mais c'était son problème, il avait conscience de ne pas avoir sérieusement fait les choses, mais il avait ses raisons.**_  
 _ **Severus Rogue lui avait rapporté un projet d'enlèvement formenté par voldemort, contre la mère de Nymphadora. L'agent double n'avait pas sut lui en expliquer les motivations."**_

Severus remarqua alors que le seigneur des ténèbres ne prêtait aucune attention à Macnair, ni à sa victime, mais il fixait une partie de la foule à sa gauche.  
Le maître des potion regarda dans la même direction et un détail lui sauta au yeux immédiatement.  
Bellatrix Lestrange regardait la scène entre Alecto Carow et Avery, mais contrairement à son habitude, il n'y avait ni sourire sadique, ni jubilation sur son visage. Elle se contentait d'observer le spectacle d'un regard de glace, elle était même un peu crispée.  
un instinct familial, pensa Rogue avec étonnement, comme quoi on a beau dire et beau faire...  
Walden fit siffler une quatrième fois sa baguette dans l'air.  
 _-"endoloris!"_ hurla t-il. _"Allez crève sale traitresse"_ , acheva-t-il entre ses dents, si bas que Severus n'était pas sûr de la formulation exacte des propos.  
 _\- arrête Macnair._ ordonna alors voldemort,  
l'homme se retourna surpris et contrarié, beaucoup savaient qu'il avait bien failli être fiancé à sa victime de ce soir, de nombreuses années auparavant. Le seigneur des ténèbres continua:  
 _\- il semblerait que ma chère Bellatrix n'apprécie guère ce spectacle, est ce que je me trompe Bella?_  
L'intéressée pâlit  
 _-si maître... je l'apprécie bien sûr... pourquoi?_ répondit la jeune femme très mal à l'aise  
 _-dans ce cas tu a une bien drôle de façon de le montrer, n'y aurait il pas un peu "d'amour" pour ralentir ton enthousiasme?_

A ces mots, Bellatrix s'empourpra encore plus, mais cette fois ci, c'était de la colère et non de la peur  
 _\- de l'amour?_ murmura t-elle d'une voix sourde, _pour qui? pour cette... cette... pour cette femme? ce n'est qu'une sale traitresse à son sang et je n'ai plus aucun lien avec elle! Et cela depuis bien longtemps.  
\- tu peux prouver ce que tu dis j'imagine_, répondit Voldemort sur un ton plat  
 _\- bien sûr que oui!  
\- alors va y, prouve nous qu'elle ne signifie rien pour toi,_ ordonna le seigneur des ténèbres en désignant Androméda.

Bellatrix hocha la tête, s'avança d'un pas décidé tout en sortant sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur sa sœur tout en se concentrant et cria:  
 _-endoloris!_  
le sort fonctionna parfaitement, Androméda Tonks se remit à crier et à se tordre sur le sol. Bellatrix eu un sourire, de soulagement pensa Rogue.  
C'est alors que la prisonnière s'évanouit, la mangemort voulut la ranimer pour continuer mais Voldemort l'arrêta:  
 _\- Arrête, cela suffit pour ce soir Bella, si tu la mets dans le même état que les Londubats, elle ne nous servira à rien. Macnair, ramène notre invitée dans sa cellule._  
L'homme s'exécuta, il souleva le corps inanimé et disparut derrière la porte en quelques secondes.  
trois heures plus tard, Rogue quitta le quartier général de Voldemort, cette scène continuait de l'intriguer, il transplana jusqu'à Poudlard et se rendit droit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.


	3. Scène de torture

Severus venait d'achever son récit au directeur qui, comme lui, n'y comprenait goutte ou presque. Dumbledore finit par se rassoir profondément dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir.  
La première interrogation était: « pourquoi Androméda Tonks? ». Et il fallait bien dire que pour le directeur de Poudlard, l'idée de simples représailles restait peu probable.  
D'autant plus que Voldemort semblait vouloir se servir de cette sang-pur, sinon il n'aurait jamais retenu la main de Bellatrix contre elle.  
Et comment Voldemort comptait-il l'utiliser, c'était l'une de ses principales inquiétudes.  
Comme otage? Peu probable car le mage noir savait que Dumbledore ne fonctionnait pas au chantage, il avait déjà laissé mourir des gens dans des circonstances semblables.  
Comme exemple? Dans ce cas il aurait fait en sorte que cela se sache, or le public n'était au courant de rien.  
Il y avait probablement une ou des raisons plus profondes, Severus lui avait rapporté le rôle de Macnair et de Bellatrix dans l'affaire. Deux personnages qui avaient, du point de vue de mangemorts, d'excellentes raisons de s'en prendre à Androméda. Bellatrix considérait sa sœur comme la pire des traîtresses, nul doute qu'elle rêvait de lui faire payer ses actes.  
Et Macnair, cette brute épaisse à qui on avait promis la main d'Androméda vingt ans auparavant, qu'elle avait repoussé à grands cris avant de s'enfuir en catastrophe quelques semaines plus tard.

Mais tout cela, il en était sûr, n'apportait qu'une partie de la réponse, que comptait faire Voldemort exactement? S'il s'était simplement agi de représailles de famille, il ne s'en serait jamais mêlé lui-même.

Et ce qui tourmentait Dumbledore était que l'enlèvement de cette femme aurait pu être évité.  
Ils avaient appris par Severus ce qui allait se passer, mais cacher Androméda aurait rimé à sacrifier l'espion car il aurait été soupçonné. Mac-Gonnagal et Fol-Oeil étaient pour retirer Severus de la scène, d'autres aussi, alors on avait bien failli s'y résoudre, mais Androméda avait alors refusé de se cacher...  
Dumbledore se souvenait encore de ses mots et de son attitude lorsqu'il lui avait répondu après un chapelet de refus:

\- mais ...madame Tonks, il vous faut vous cacher! Vous ne pouvez rester exposée ici.  
\- Je vous ai déjà dit non trois fois! Je sais ce que je fais professeur Dumbledore! Je connais le danger que représente Bellatrix alors ne vous en faites pas pour moi!  
La quadragénaire était aussi têtue que dans ses années à Poudlard, mais le directeur espérait qu'elle accepte de l'écouter, sinon elle courrait droit à sa perte.  
\- Mais enfin que voulez vous donc faire? Ils vous tueront sans hésiter si nous ne plions pas une fois que vous serez entre leurs mains, et peut-être même vous tueront-ils sur le coup!  
\- Et alors? S'écria Androméda furieuse, de quoi vous mêlez vous? C'est moi que cela concerne après tout! Je sais ce que je fais, et je ne vous demande rien. Ted est en sécurité et il n'y a plus que ma vie en jeu! Alors lâchez moi un peu s'il vous plait!

Et sur ce elle claqua la porte au nez de Dumbledore, celui ci soupira. C'est vrai, c'était son problème, il avait conscience de ne pas avoir sérieusement fait les choses mais il avait ses raisons.  
Il avait prévenu Androméda et Ted du danger qu'ils courraient quelques jours plus tôt, des représailles que n'allaient pas manquer d'exercer la famille d'Androméda. Ted s'était caché mais sa femme était restée à attendre.  
Le directeur de Poudlard avait toutefois omis volontairement de leur parler de quelque-chose: Severus Rogue lui avait rapporté le projet d'enlèvement fomenté par Voldemort, contre Androméda. L'agent double n'avait pas su toutefois lui en expliquer les motivations et c'est ce sur quoi il butait à présent.

Et il y avait aussi d'autres-choses, Dumbledore avait eu vent de la terrible correction qu'avait subi Bellatrix de retour du ministère, il en connaissait même le détail par un des mouchards qu'il avait réussi à installer habilement au manoir Malefoy.  
Il s'était pour cela inspiré d'un film moldu qui montrait l'installation de petits appareils électroniques destinés à enregistrer les conversations... Après tout, si des moldus pouvaient le faire, lui, l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps devrait y arriver.  
Finalement, un doxys un peu trafiqué avait fait l'affaire il avait reçu en tout une dizaine de scènes intéressantes sur une semaine, avant que Voldemort ne détecte les animaux et ne les liquide en quatrième vitesse.  
Et parmi les scènes, il y avait cet accès de colère qui avait suivi l'échec du ministère:

Il était prés de deux heures du matin, une femme était assise sur la rambarde d'un balcon dans le manoir. Elle était grande, mince et élancée, portait de très longs cheveux bruns et épais détachés qui masquaient un visage émacié et voilaient ses grands yeux d'un vert très sombre.  
Ses vêtements, une longue robe et une cape toutes deux noires paraissaient un peu usés, et elle flottait légèrement dedans. Non seulement ils étaient trop grands mais en plus c'était des vêtements d'homme et pas de femme, cela se voyait à la coupe.  
Bellatrix Lestrange attendait quelque chose, elle était angoissée et terrifiée sursautant au moindre bruit.  
Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait participé à une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres, au département des mystères et tué son cousin qui se trouvait dans le camp ennemi. Elle avait torturé brièvement un adolescent de quinze ans et commis d'autres méfaits. La mission à laquelle elle participait avait toutefois été un échec et elle s'en trouvait la seule rescapée, sachant très bien qu'elle était sur le point de payer le prix de la défaite pour tous.

Soudain il y eu comme une rafale de vent venant de l'intérieur de la pièce, la mangemort se retourna alors effrayée, et tomba à genou en voyant un homme s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé et hargneux.

\- Maître! Glapit-elle, s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas ma...

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir, sa baguette était déjà prête :  
\- Endoloris !

La femme poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra, il la laissa se tordre par terre quelques instants puis abaissa sa baguette.  
Bellatrix se redressa à bout de souffle, elle avait le visage blême et tenta une nouvelle fois de plaider sa cause.  
\- Maître, je...  
\- Tais toi insolente! Lui ordonna Voldemort d'un ton furieux, six, six gamins tu m'entends ? Espèce d'incapable !

Elle voulut encore répondre  
\- Je... Nous avons aussi du combattre l'ordre du phoenix maître, ils...  
\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! L'ordre n'est arrivé qu'au bout d'une demi heure ! Vous aviez largement assez de temps pour tuer Harry Potter, ses petits copains, et vous emparer de cette prophétie !

Elle secoua la tête, bien que ce soit totalement inutile et reparla encore, sûrement inconsciente du fait qu'elle aggravait son cas en agissant ainsi.  
\- C'est Lucius, maître, murmura t-elle, il a voulu parlementer avec Pott...  
\- Endoloris ! Tu es aussi fautive que lui Bella ! Et Lord Voldemort le sait ! Cria le mage noir à sa fidèle qui se tordait de douleur en hurlant et sanglotant sur le sol.

Voldemort avait l'habitude désagréable de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne lorsu'il cherchait à impressionner. Toutefois ici ses pouvoir auraient largement suffi à cet exercice, rien qu'à regarder Bellatrix dont le corps était pris de spasmes à ses pieds. Il la tortura de cette façon un certain temps, avant de sortir de la pièce à grand pas, laissant la femme presque inanimée sur le sol.

Celle-ci ne semblait ni blessée, ni trop sévèrement amochée par le sortilège, toutefois elle était restée par terre un long moment sans oser bouger. Dumbledore n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver que cette attitude était très étrange, avant d'apprendre par Severus Rogue qu'elle était enceinte et que l'enfant avait survécu à cette scène, au grand étonnement du maître des potions qui s'attendait à une fausse-couche.

Mais pour l'heure, il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour tenter de mettre au point un nouveau mouchard moins repérable. Car il savait pertinemment qu'en dépit de tout ce qui avait été dis, il était hors de question de laisser tomber Androméda.

-Tout me semble très difficile, finit-il par dire à Rogue, Androméda s'est fourrée dans un sale guêpier et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions l'en sortir. En même temps, si on l'y laisse elle mourra à plus ou moins longue échéance.  
-Elle l'a cherché, je crois que l'ordre a d'autres priorités Albus.

La voix de l'espion était sans appel:

-Honnêtement Albus, pourquoi devrions-nous la secourir? Rajouta t-il, nous étions prêts à faire des sacrifices pour la sauver, et elle ne nous a pas écoutés. Elle l'a dit elle-même, on devait la laisser en paix.  
-Mais là où nous ne sommes pas innocents, répliqua Dumbledore, c'est que nous lui avons caché que Voldemort lui-même avait mis au point un plan la concernant. Elle croyait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de représailles et nous ne l'avons pas détrompée.

Severus eut une moue septique:  
-Je pense qu'Androméda Tonks avait compris l'essentiel de se qui se tramait, répliqua t-il, elle savait qu'il y avait un projet d'attaque contre elle et que sa réalisation était imminente, le reste importe peu. Elle a joué la tête brûlée, si j'étais à votre place je l'abandonnerais.  
-Tant de cruauté de votre part me choque.

Dumbledore semblait en effet indigné, il rajouta:  
-Vous avez vous-même commis un grand nombre d'erreurs Severus, moi également, à côté des nôtres celles d'Androméda Tonks sont insignifiantes. Nous avons tous les deux tué, fait du mal et parfois même à nos proches... Pourtant nous en sommes sortis sains et saufs.

Severus Rogue grimaça:  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûr Albus, que nous en soyons sortis saufs... Et je suis persuadé que Voldemort utilise Androméda Tonks comme appât pour nous perdre... Elle n'est qu'un moyen de nous égarer et de nous détourner de notre but.  
-Expliquez-vous!

Severus obéit:

-Observez, dit-il, une grande partie de l'ordre est lié à Androméda: il y a sa fille, et par extension Lupin, Kingsley et Fol œil, il y a aussi Emmeline Vance qui était dans la même maison qu'elle à Serdaigle et qui a le même âge, tous les Sang Purs et même quelques Sang Mêlés sont parents avec elle, les Weasley en première ligne. Ce sont autant de gens qui vont s'emparer du sujet, le monter en épingle et se dissiper autour de lui. D'autant qu'Androméda est quand-même une femme à qui on reproche un certain nombre de défauts: sa distance et sa lâcheté. À mon avis il faut nous méfier, et honnêtement même au risque de vous révolter, je le dis: Si on apprend qu'elle a été tuée je serai soulagé pour l'Ordre, car je suis sûr que tant que son sort sera incertain, cela pourra déclencher des conflits chez nous...

Dumbledore ne savait quoi répondre, certes Severus avait bien vu sur des points, Androméda était têtue, un peu hautaine et elle n'avait surtout pas le courage d'être honnête et ferme lorsqu'il le fallait. Dumbledore avait même déjà entendu Molly Weasley la critiquer ouvertement car elle n'appréciait pas ses manières et l'accusait même d'être une mère indigne. Point sur lequel il était assez difficile de contrecarrer la mère Weasley quand on connaissait la jeunesse d'Androméda.  
Toutefois elle avait bien changé depuis ces six années d'incertitudes, elle avait effectué des formations complémentaires lorsque sa fille était à Poudlard et même avant, de brodeuse d'opérette elle était devenue infirmière, puis sage-femme à la moldue et enfin médicomage reconnue travaillant au service des empoisonnements.  
Après, c'est vrai que son caractère pouvait laisser à désirer.

Alors que faire?


	4. Chapter 5

Azkaban était toujours aussi sinistre comme prison mais pour Rodolphus cela n'avait pas de sens, au moins il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs pour les tuer à petit feu, ils pouvaient jouer aux cartes.

Mine de rien c'était presque la belle vie, plus de maître pour un petit moment, plus d'ordres, plus de menaces et de punitions démeusurées.

Tout aurait pu être parfait, mais pourtant le mangemort était à vif, et pour cause sa femme lui manquait. S'il l'avait dit à qui que se soit il aurait passé pour un fou, pourtant c'était vrai.

Les quatorze dernières années il avait fini par s'habituer à son absence. Mais à leur évasion il avait eu le bonheur de la retrouver. Bonheur teinté d'amertume en découvrant combien les démons en cagoule l'avaient affectée, transformant son caractère difficile en véritable folie à retardement.

Elle était minée, mais envers lui elle restait pratiquement comme avant et ils avaient ardemment profité de leurs retrouvailles.

Bellatrix n'aimait pas son mari, pas d'amour du moins, le considérant comme un grand ami, un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle le respectait toujours. Ils formaient une équipe depuis l'enfance.

Toutefois elle n'aimait personne si ce n'est le maître à qui elle vouait un amour platonique et sans espoir.

Rodolphus était fou de sa femme, il l'aimait depuis qu'il avait avait été convié à ses neuf ans, il l'adorait. Ils avaient peu d'écart pour des sang pur, lui avait vingt trois ans au moment de son arrestation, elle vingt et elle faisait plus. Aujourd'hui ils avaient respectivement trente sept et trente quatre ans.

Une explosion retentit soudain, tout près, Lucius avait réussi. Pour Rodolphus cela signifiait que s'en était fini de la tranquillité mais qu'il allait revoir sa femme.

Il se leva en soupirant et se prépara à sa seconde évasion. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cellule, Yaxley lui hurla de se magner. Il courut jusqu'au hangar à balais des aurors, Lucius les affrontait déjà avec une baguette et en avait abattu un.

Rodolphus sauta sur un balais, Yaxley fit de même et ils attrapèrent leur compagnon au vol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils volaient dans le ciel de la mer du nord. Ils étaient libres...

Dommage que ce soit pour servir le seigneur des ténèbres...


	5. Chapter 6

Le couloir et l'escalier étaient déserts à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Tant mieux, elle ne tenait pas à rencontrer qui que ce soit. br /Une ombre fugitive se faufila jusqu'à l'étroit passage menant à la cave. Il faisait frais et un peu humide, en tout cas il n'y avait pas de bruit à part ses pas. C'était plutôt agréable à vrai dire, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait connu que la cohue et l'angoisse pendant quatorze ans.  
La plupart des gens craignaient un peu cette partie là du château, mais elle jamais. Dans ces souterrains les murs étaient faits de blocs de granit, bruts, c'est là qu'elle aimait bien venir adolescente, lorsque Cissy et lucius n'étaient qu'un jeune couple et qu'ils l'invitaient de temps à autre. br /le reste du manoir semblait trop luxueux, trop m'as tu vu. Et elle avait beau venir d'une famille de riches sang purs, de bourges plus plus comme disait Régulus, elle préférait les choses simples...

 _Miss Androméda aussi les aimait._

-Qui a parlé?

Elle se retourna, cherchant, elle connaissait cette voix.

\- qui a parlé?

Une forme remua non loin, juste à gauche.

\- montrez vous!

Elle le reconnut alors:

\- Kreattur!

\- Pardonnez l'impertinence de Kreattur madame Lestrange, murmura l'elfe

-Que fais tu ici?

Cela elle comprit vite, depuis que Sirius avait disparu dans l'arche, il appartenait à Cissy.

-Madame Lestrange, madame Malefoy veut que Kreattur vous surveille

-Et pourquoi? Demanda t-elle, à la fois interloquée et agacée

-Elle veut que Kreattur lui rapporte vos faits et gestes madame.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air enthousiaste.

-Et aussi, ajouta t-il avec un drôle de petit sourire, elle ne voulait pas que Kreattur vous prévienne.

A ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer:

\- Ton travail n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, et puis... comment arrives-tu à désobéir à Cissy sans devoir te punir?

Kreattur savait très bien qu'il devait être sincère avec elle, Bellatrix détestait absolument le fables et les flatteries inutiles.

\- Kreattur préfèrerait obéir à madame Lestrange qu'à madame Malefoy, lui expliqua t-il sur un ton chagrin, Madame Black aimait beaucoup miss Bellatrix. Mais même madame Malefoy n'est pas la maitresse de Kreattur.  
Il poussa un gros soupir.

\- Mais alors tu n'as pas de maitre?

Une telle situation interloquait la mangemort, que se passait-il dans cette baraque?

-Si, lui répondit l'elfe, le sale traitre à son sang qui a fait mourir de chagrin mon ancienne maitresse est mort, mais il a légué Kreattur au pire des sales gosses sang mêlé et Griffondor, il a légué Kreattur à Harry Potter!

L'elfe en paraissait vraiment accablé et Bellatrix stupéfaite, bien que peu surprise

\- J'imagine que Potter n'est pas encore au courant.

-Non, dit l'elfe, Kreattur n'est pas allé lui dire.

Elle hocha la tête et continua seule son chemin, même s'il faisait nuit et que la lueur de sa baguette était assez faible, elle se repérait sans peine. Elle arriva rapidement devant une épaisse porte en bois. Sortant sa baguette, Bellatrix murmura:

\- Alohomora

La serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement, elle entra dans la pièce. Andromeda était là comme elle s'y attendait, légèrement recroquevillée. Elle était couchée à même le sol et regardait le ciel par l'étroit soupirail. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Bellatrix, en fait elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. si bien que la mangemort aurait pu la croire trépassée.

Celle-ci déposa l'assiette qu'elle avait fait apparaitre sur le sol et chercha un instant ses mots, mais sa sœur la devança:

\- Ne te fatigue pas Lestrange, je ne mangerai pas, murmura Androméda sans même se retourner

\- Tu devrais Tonks, tu vas avoir besoin de forces, répondit la mangemort sur le même ton neutre, après une seconde d'hésitation

\- Je m'en fiche, plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera.

\- Tu nous as laissé t'avoir avec une facilité déconcertante, répliqua Bellatrix en montrant un certain énervement, le sale sang de bourbe et ta gamine insupportable tiennent à toi, alors pourquoi?

\- Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça!

\- J'en parle comme il me semble bon! et je t'ai posé une question!

Comme Androméda ne répondait pas, Bellatrix s'avança, attrapa la prisonnière par les cheveux et le col et, la plaquant contre le mur, elle la força à se tourner

\- répond moi! Ordonna la mangemort.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans réponse, la main de Bellatrix lâcha le col d'Androméda et glissa sur la gorge de la prisonnière

\- Tu as perdu ta langue? cria la mangemort en la serrant légèrement.

\- Tu peux m'étrangler si tu en as envie/em, répliqua Androméda sur le ton de l'indifférence, cela ne résoudra certainement pas les choses

\- je veux que tu me répondes! La prisonnière se contenta de dévisager Bellatrix avec tout le mépris qu'elle était capable de mettre dans son regard, c'est à dire beaucoup. Comme quoi, on n'était pas né Black pour rien! Elle ne répondit pas et sentit ses cheveux tirés de plus belle tandis que les ongles de Bellatrix s'enfonçaient dangereusement dans son cou.

\- Que va tu faire? Demanda soudain Androméda avec dédain, me tuer? me rendre folle à coup de doloris comme les Londubats? Hé bien ne te gène pas surtout, cela fait maintenant quinze ans que j'attend que ton imagination d'immonde sbire se déchaine sur moi! sale..

Mais elle ne put finir car la fureur de bellatrix explosa, elle jeta sa sœur à terre et se mit à la rouer de coup et à la piétiner avec une hargne inimaginable. Toutefois ces coups, aussi violents soient ils, n'arrachèrent aucune plainte à Androméda. Bellatrix saisit une nouvelle fois sa sœur par les cheveux et se mit à la gifler, une fois, deux fois, cinq fois... dix fois au moins, mais aucun son ne franchissait les lèvres de la prisonnière. Et l'autre voulait l'entendre crier grâce, hurler même, elle voulait la voir perdre sa superbe, rien qu'une fois, et pas grâce à un sort. Sa rage augmenta encore à ce second échec, la fureur la rendait plus inhumaine que jamais elle ne l'avait été face à l'une de ses victimes. Elle voulait l'entendre hurler, à ce moment là, plus rien d'autre ne compta pour elle. Elle se mit alors à lacérer le visage, le cou et la poitrine d'Androméda comme une lionne furieuse. Mais encore Bellatrix ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était elle qui hurlait de rage, pas sa sœur qui gisait à présent sur le sol, inconsciente...

\- Bellatrix? mais qu'est ce que...

Le son de cette voix eut raison de son emportement, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui avait prononcé cette phrase... et là, son cœur rata un battement, de surprise

\- Rodolphus.

Que faisait-il ici? La pensée qu'il se soit échappé d'Azkaban effleura l'esprit de Bellatrix, mais elle était trop confuse et ses nerfs trop chamboulés pour qu'elle puisse faire le lien entre tous les évènements..

\- Que fais tu ici? Demanda-elle après un instant de réflexion. Tu as réussi à t'échapper?

\- Oui,/em expliqua son époux, emavec Lucius et Yaxley. Bon sang tu m'as manqué!

\- A moi aussi, attend que je...

Bellatrix s'interrompit, elle venait de prendre conscience de la présence d'Androméda, inanimée à côté d'elle

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta Rodolphus

-Si, si bien sûr... ce n'est rien... juste la confusion... murmura la mangemort, oh mais ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas... Rentrons dans nos quartier.

Elle le poussa presque hors de la cave et remonta précipitamment. Mais Rodolphus l'arrêta avant qu'ils ne sortent des souterrains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Rodolphus, elle t'a contrariée? Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit dans cet état? Et toi?

Il parlait d'Androméda, Bellatrix répondit d'un ton contrarié:

-J'ai pris une colère, elle m'a poussée à bout. Tu crois que je l'ai tuée?

-Remonte,répondit son mari, je m'en charge. Ça vaut mieux.

-Oui, répondit-elle,em ça vaut mieux...


	6. Chapter 7

Narcissa laissa échapper un juron que Rodolphus ne releva pas. Elle venait d'entrer dans la cellule, peu après que son beau-frère, et ce qu'elle voyait confirmait ses craintes.  
La sorcière se précipita vers le corps inanimé d'Androméda, "bon sang, pourvu qu'elle ne l'aie pas tuée!" pensa t-elle.  
La captive était sans connaissance, à quel degrés cela Narcissa n'aurait pas su le dire avec précision, peut être dans le coma.

Au vu de la gravité des blessures c'était fort possible.  
Rodolphus avait relevé la manche gauche d'Androméda pour prendre le pouls, un large hématome parcourait le bras, le poignet était brisé...

 _"Vivante... mais pour combien de temps?"_ marmonna Narcissa _"Rogue est avec Lucius, je vais l'appeler. il pourra surement faire quelque chose..." Kreattur!_

Il y eu un crac sonore et le vieil elfe apparut  
 _\- Maitresse?_ croassa t-il  
 _\- Va me chercher Rogue!_

Kreattur obéit et quelques minutes plus tard le dénommé entra dans la pièce, précédé de Lucius.

\- _Bonsoir Severus,_ le salua Narcissa en se levant. _Nous avons un léger problème... Bellatrix a...  
\- Pris une étincelle dans la paille du balais à ce que je vois, déjà qu'elle était bien en forme ces temps ci... Du coup on a un blessé grave, c'est cela ou je me trompe?  
-Merci Lucius,_ répliqua sèchement Narcissa qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on lui coupe la parole. _Oui nous sommes à peu prés dans cette situation. Est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à la soigner s'il te plait?_ demanda t-elle en désignant Androméda toujours sans connaissance.

 _-Bien sûr,_ répondit Rogue. _Mais si possible pas avec autant de monde autour.  
\- Merci.  
\- Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher,_ dit Lucius  
 _\- Je remonte voir Bellatrix_ , rajouta Rodolphus, _je crois que ça vaut mieux._

Narcissa observa Rogue qui examinait Androméda toujours inconsciente, au niveau du cou il y avait encore des marques, d'ongles visiblement. Rogue les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Puis il défit le dos de la robe.  
 _\- Il y a une blessure à la colonne vertébrale et à l'arrière des côtes, mais rien de plus grave. Je m'occupe d'abord du poignet et des griffures,_ expliqua-t-il. _Je ne pense pas qu'il y aie besoin qu'on soit deux.  
\- Très bien, je vais voir Bella._

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Bellatrix, Narcissa hésita un instant. Tout compte fait le moment était peut-être mal choisi. Elle se décida pourtant vite à toquer.  
Un "entrez" précipité lui répondit. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore découvrir?" pensa Narcissa en ouvrant la porte.

Bellatrix était étendue par terre, non loin de la cheminée, quant-à Rodolphus il se tenait penché au dessus de sa femme avec une expression de panique sur le visage.

 _\- Que se passe t-il? Demanda la sorcière en s'avançant rapidement  
-c'est Bellatrix, je crois qu'elle a fait un malaise, elle s'est évanouie.  
\- attend-moi, je vais chercher Lucius. _  
Décidément c'était la soirée! Narcissa quitta la chambre à pas précipités, elle traversa le couloir et commença à descendre les escaliers, une voix l'arrêta soudainement.

 _-Tiens, madame Malefoy! où courrez vous si vite?_  
Narcissa sursauta et se retourna. Le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait juste derrière elle.  
 _\- Pardonnez moi maître, je ne vous avais pas vu._  
Elle voulut continuer son chemin mais Voldemort l'arrêta de nouveau:  
 _\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu madame._  
Narcissa se résigna:  
 _\- Bellatrix s'est trouvée mal maitre, je vais chercher mon mari, il s'y connait mieux que Rodolphus, pardonnez-moi mais je suis pressée._  
 _\- Certes oui,_ répondit le Lord, _où est Severus?_

"aie" pensa la sorcière qui aurait bien voulu éviter de lui dire.  
 _\- Il est à la cave  
\- Que fait il là bas?  
\- Il soigne Androméda Tonks, elle a fait preuve d'insolence envers Bellatrix... Et ma chère sœur s'est emportée..,_ répliqua Narcissa avec mauvaise humeur, _si vous permettez il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant.  
\- bien sûr,_ répondit Voldemort. _Mais veuillez préciser à Bellatrix que je ne souhaite pas qu'on touche physiquement à cette prisonnière. S'il y a lieu de punir, je m'en chargerai moi-même. Dites à votre sœur que je souhaite la voir demain à la première heure._

Et il partit dans la direction opposée, Narcissa reprit sa route avec une seule pensée: "Bella, dés que tu seras réveillée, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir"

 _\- Je ne comprend pas,_ marmonna Lucius, _Pourquoi est elle évanouie? Comment est-ce arrivé?  
\- Je ne sais pas bien ce qui a pu se passer,_ répondit Rodolphus. _Elle semblait très excitée dans la cave, en... Perte de repère je dirais, mais une fois ici elle a eu un frisson... attendez..._  
Lestrange eu l'air de réfléchir puis il continua:  
 _\- Oui, c'est quand elle s'est tournée vers la Tonks qu'elle a commencé à se sentir mal, elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien et nous sommes remontés. Elle était pensive. Et puis nous sommes entrés dans la chambre et je me suis tourné pour accrocher mon manteau, Bellatrix s'est approchée du feu, je crois qu'elle avait un peu froid._  
Narcissa toucha le front de sa soeur.  
\- _En tout cas elle a un peu de fièvre je pense.  
\- Là j'ai vu que ça n'allait vraiment pas,_ poursuivit Rodolphus, _elle était très pâle lorsqu'elle m'a regardé et elle avait resserré sa cape autour d'elle alors qu'elle ne le fait jamais d'habitude. Je devais avoir l'air inquiet car elle m'a dit "ça va ne t'inquiète pas" et puis elle s'est penchée pour attraper une buche et c'est là qu'elle s'est évanouie. Je l'ai vue plaquer ses deux mains sur sa tête, elle est tombée à genoux. Le temps que je me précipite, elle avait perdu connaissance. Narcissa est arrivée deux ou trois minutes après ça._  
 _\- Surprenant,_ murmura Narcissa, _ce n'est pas son style, loin s'en faut._  
 _\- Tu dis qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir mal à la tête?_ demanda Lucius à Rodolphus  
 _-Oui  
\- Narcissa, est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'aurait pas punie après le désastre du ministère?  
\- Bien sûr que si,_ répondit la sorcière, _et sévèrement, il l'a laissé sur le carreau, si tu veux des précisions demande à severus, c'est lui qui l'a soignée après ça. En tout cas elle a du rester allongée le lendemain par mesure de précaution. On a cru qu'elle allait perdre l'enfant._  
 _\- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un malaise dû à cela,_ déclara Lucius aprés un moment d'hésitation, _Severus m'avait expliqué que le sortilège du doloris, bien qu'il ne laisse apparemment aucune blessure peut avoir des répercutions assez compliquées, le mieux serait de lui demander..._  
 _\- Dés qu'il aura fini de réparer les dégâts de notre chère malade... à tous les sens du terme quelquefois..._ compléta Narcissa

Rodolphus de son côté s'était levé, stupéfait:

 _-Quel enfant?_ Demanda t-il.


	7. Chapter 8

-Un enfant? Tu attends... Un enfant?

-Oui, souffla Bellatrix avec agacement, il sera là à Noël.

Le mangemort regarda son épouse tout juste remise de son évanouissement et pourtant déjà debout. Pareille vigueur étonnait. Eberlué, il tenta de calculer. Cela faisait donc... On était en juillet... Trois ou quatre mois de grossesse.

Une légère bosse se voyait sous la robe de Bellatrix, personne n'avait dû la remarquer jusqu'alors tant elle était peu prononcée.

-Dois-je attendre un fils, ou une fille? Demanda Rodolphus pour se donner contenance.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel sans se dérider:

-Comment veux tu que je le sache? Répliqua t-elle avec un soupçon de dédain.

-Désolé, je suis un peu désorienté.

-Aucune importance.

Bellatrix lui avait presque coupé la parole, elle se tourna vers la fenètre sans plus faire attention à lui, et contempla d'un air absent le jardin qui s'étendait sur le domaine Malefoy.

Rodolphus s'avança et la prit par la taille, elle se dégagea sèchement.

-Arrête.

-Je suis heureux pour nous Bellatrix, j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

Il posa sa main sur son paule, cette fois ci elle ne le chassa pas mais répliqua sur un ton quelque peu acide:

-Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Mes priorités ne se sont jamais situées dans ce domaine! De plus je ne t'aime pas et tu le sais très bien. Pour moi cet enfant ne signifie absolument rien d'autre que n'importe quel autre. Je m'en occuperai, c'est mon devoir, mais il a intérêt à filer droit autrement je serais sans scrupule.

-Moi je t'aime Bella, répondit Rodolphus, visiblement nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes conclusions.

-Tu m'aimes...

La voix de Bellatrix s'était faîte cynique et moqueuse en plus de l'amertume qu'elle dégageait, elle ajouta:

-Tu as un don pour l'hypocrisie Rod.

-Non je suis sincère.

-Dans ce cas tu es fou et idiot, c'est encore pire.

-Au moins nous sommes deux dans ce cas.

Bellatrix lui laissa le dernier mot, elle leva les mains avec un sourire sans joie comme pour signifier qu'il avait gagné.

-Je te l'accorde, dit-elle, au moins un point que nous avons en commun. En plus d'être tous deux en profonde disgrâce auprès du maître... Il n'empêche que tu as commis une erreur en demandant ma main visiblement.

-Je ne le regretterai pas, quoi qu'il advienne..

-C'est réciproque, je ne regrette pas que ce soit toi que l'on m'ait mariée.

Le lendemain matin, Bellatrix se rendit dans les appartements du maître qui lui annonça qu'elle n'irait plus sur le terrain jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle tait en colère en revenant, mais Rodolphus pensa que c'était mieux ainsi, il ne lui en dit rien bien sûr.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne se montra pas clément envers les perdants du ministère qui s'étaient évadés, tous eurent droit une punition sévère en début de soirée. Celle de Rodolphus resta parmi les plus mémorables tant le maître se déchaina sur lui. Même Bellatrix n'avait pas autant souffert alors que le maître était dans un état de rage mémorable. D'ailleurs, tout habituée à ce genre de scène qu'elle soit, elle eut beaucoup de difficulté rester impassible alors que Rodolphus hurlait de toutes ses forces sous les décharges de doloris. Il avait de plus en plus mal et se sentait souffrir depuis un temps infini, le maître semblait vouloir passer toute sa colère contre lui, mais pourquoi?

Il s'évanouit et ne reprit conscience que douze heures plus tard. Bellatrix se tenait à son chevet.

-Je commen ais sérieusement me faire du soucis, lui dit-elle.

Le mangemort remarqua qu'il était étendu sur leur lit et qu'on lui avait enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau. Sa baguette était posée sur la table de nuit et Bellatrix le regardait avec un visage sombre.

-Combien de... Temps Bella?

-Une nuit environ, il est bientôt sept heure. Tu as eu plusieurs accès de fièvre entre temps

-Merci.

Il jouait distraitement avec une mêche de la chevelure de Bellatrix, encore d'un noir de jais.

Son pouse grimaça, accentuant la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front et rajouta sur un ton sec:

-Drago a été enrôlé à la fin de la réunion, Lucius fait retomber la faute sur moi, selon lui j'ai fait échouer le plan du ministère.

-C'est faux, répondit laconiquement Rodolphus.

-Il n'empêche, répondit Bellatrix, Cissy est infecte avec moi depuis, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder lui régler son compte si je reste ici. Il est largement temps de nous retrouver une maison. Allons au douze square Upset, mon père m'a légué la propriété et le ministère n'y a pas accès car c'est un fidelitas que je suis la seule connaître présent.

Rodolphus hocha la tête et se mit réfléchir, la perspective de quitter le manoir l'enthousiasmait, il faudrait bien sûr remettre la maison de sa femme en état, mais bon... Cela ne représentait pas de difficulté majeure.

-Tu as raison, répondit-il, c'est ce que nous allons faire dès aujourd'hui.

Bellatrix sembla satisfaite.

-Nos affaires sont prêtes, dit-elle en se levant


	8. Chapter 9

De nouveau devant la porte de bois, cette fois ci Bellatrix était bien décidée à garder son sang froid. Elle hésita longuement avant de se décider, finalement elle brandit sa baguette et dit à voix haute:  
-alohomora!  
La porte pivota lentement sur ses gongs dévoilant la cellule. la mangemort entra, cette fois ci, Androméda lui tournait le dos, elle était assise face au soupirail.  
\- Tonks.  
pas de réponse,  
Bellatrix ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, elle attendit, se sentant de plus en plus idiote à chaque seconde qui passait. Androméda l'ignora royalement. Au bout de cinq minutes, la mangemort bégaya:  
\- Androméda?  
Toujours pas de réponse. la prisonnière ne fit pas un geste, comme si Bellatrix n'existait pas. cette dernière se sentait de plus en plus mal, mais aucune idée correcte ne lui venait à l'esprit, quand on a laissé quelqu'un sur le carreau... Enfin cela ne l'aurais pas dérangé mais... La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à faire là, mais avant de quitter le manoir, elle voulait savoir...  
\- pourquoi as-tu agis ainsi?  
Androméda ne répondit qu'au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes  
\- c'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question  
\- en attendant, tu dois me répondre! répliqua sèchement Bellatrix. alors fais le!  
\- fort bien! répondit la prisonnière en se retournant.  
Elle regarda sa sœur, en face,  
\- que veux tu exactement?  
Bellatrix se rendit compte qu'elle voulait en fait savoir un nombre incalculable de choses. elle mit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses pensées puis demanda:  
\- pourquoi as tu épousé ce sale sang de bourbe?  
\- reste polie!  
-alors répond moi!  
\- repose ta question d'abord!  
"elle veut que je m'énerve" pensa Bellatrix avec un vif agacement.  
\- Bien, pourquoi as tu épousé Tonks? recommença la mangemorte qui se contrôlait difficilement  
\- c'est déjà mieux bella, pour la même raison que celle qui t'a poussé à épouser Rodolphus Lestrange  
Bellatrix pâlit et serra sa baguette, cette sale traitresse se moquait d'elle, elle osait l'insulter.  
-Sauf que Rodolphus est un sang pur! S'écria t-elle. Ce n'est pas la même chose!  
\- Si, tout à fait  
Androméda lança un regard méprisant à sa soeur. "Inutile de continuer" pensa celle ci, "je n'en tirerai rien d'autre. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de la passer encore une fois à tabac".  
Bellatrix sentait la fureur augmenter, mais elle se devait de rester calme, si elle perdait son sang froid...  
\- Fais gaffe, tu as déjà eu de la chance que mon mari arrive hier soir! Autrement tu ne serais plus là pour m'exaspérer!  
\- En effet, répondit calmement Androméda  
\- Pourquoi n'es tu pas partie vivre avec lui de suite? Pourquoi tous ces mensonges?  
Ce point en effet l'intriguait énormément, pourquoi sa soeur avait t-elle attendu tant d'années sans rien dire? alors que père pouvait rentrer à tout moment à la maison avec un prétendant qu'il lui imposerait. Androméda eu du mal à répondre elle sembla chercher ses mots, puis répondit d'une voix incertaine:  
\- je ne sais pas trop en fait... écoute Lestrange, cela ne te regarde pas!  
\- je suis ta soeur! répond moi!  
\- Mais je ne suis plus la tienne! tu l'as dis toi-même devant ton maître! Chacun son camps Bella.  
Bellatrix s'énerva  
\- Je t'ai dit de me répondre! alors fait le! ou je te...  
la mangemort brandit sa baguette juste devant le visage de sa soeur, mais celle ci ne se laissa pas intimider, elle répondit juste:  
\- tue moi, si cela peut te faire plaisir...  
Bellatrix était stupéfaite, "que lui arrive t-il?" pensa t-elle "ce n'est pas son style, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Que lui a t-on fait?" "elle se laisse mourir, mais pourquoi?".  
la mangemort se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait eu une absence. Androméda arborait un sourire amusé.  
\- je ne veux pas te tuer, pourquoi veux tu mourir?  
La prisonnière sourit encore plus mais cette fois ci, elle était un peu inquiétante.  
\- qui te dit que je veux mourir?  
\- cela se voit Androméda, répliqua Bellatrix, tu me provoques délibérement alors que je peux te... que je..., tu ne mange plus! Tu ravives la rage des gens contre toi, pour qu'ils pètent les plombs! Au lieux de t'écraser, ne me prend pas pour une idiote! tu as toujours été prudente et raisonnable, même trop souvent, et là tu es provocatrice, insolente...  
\- comme devant tous mes ennemis! répliqua froidement la prisonnière. je fais cela devant tout ce qui m'indigne!  
Bellatrix explosa de rage, la fureur bouillonnait en elle depuis trop longtemps, la mangemorte se mit à hurler:  
\- non ce n'est pas vrai! je t'interdis de me prendre pour une andouille! je te connais Androméda! même si je ne t'aie pas vue depuis seize ans je te connais! TU N'EST QU'UNE LACHE! Tu n'a jamais eu de courage! sinon tu aurais été à gryffondor! comme Sirius car tu n'est pas une vraie Serpentard! sinon tu serais partie de la maison en claquant la porte comme lui!  
Elle dut reprendre son souffle avant d'ajouter:  
\- Et j'aurais infiniment mieux aimé que tu sois comme Sirius! peut être une traitresse, mais au moins pas une vulgaire chiure sans le moindre courage qui ne peut pas assumer ses choix!  
Ce fut au tour d'Andromeda de crier:  
\- Tais toi! tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela représentait de partir! je vous aimais, vous étiez ma famille! Je pensais qu'un jour j'arriverais à tout vous avouer!  
\- Ce n'est pas ce qui t'as retenue ma soeur. Tu étais morte de trouille, tu...  
Bellatrix bouillait de fureur "je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler, je suis à bout" pensa t-elle  
\- Je m'en vais, déclara la mangemort dont la fureur devenait de plus en plus insistante, vu que tu cherches à me faire sortir de mes gongs, cela vaut mieux... elle rajouta:  
\- mais dis toi une chose, il y a eu huit heures de torture pour les Londubats, on ne meurt pas d'un doloris... alors réfléchit! je reviendrai demain et il faudra que tu manges!


	9. Chapter 10

La maison n'avait pas été visitée depuis la mort de ses parents, aussi son état n'étonnait guère. Bellatrix éclaira sa baguette qui envoya une lueur pâlotte sur les murs et les meubles poussiéreux et l'odeur de rance sembla s'en accroître.

 _-Ouvrons les volets et les fenêtres,_ marmonna t-elle à Rodolphus.

Celui-ci acquiesça et partit courageusement dans les étages, tandis que sa femme pénétrait dans le salon du bas, muni de grandes porte-fenêtres entièrement vitrées et d'un âge reculé. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux pièces de cuisines et de salle à manger quotidienne. Puis, enfin, au bureau de son père.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle eut un haut-le cœur, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. À l'exception d'une photo posée sur un coin du bureau, juste à côté de l'endroit où il écrivait toujours ses parchemins.

Intriguée, Bellatrix la saisit entre ses doigts. Elle représentait la famille au complet: Père, Mère, Narcissa avec Lucius et Drago tout petit, Androméda, Rodolphus et elle-même.

La jeune femme la reconnut comme étant la première photo de Drago avec toute la famille, c'était juste avant qu'Androméda ne fuie...

Mais qu'est-ce que cette image faisait là? Comment père avait-il pu la laisser sur son bureau.

D'un geste rageur, Bellatrix jeta le cadre à terre, celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Et elle l'aurait même piétiné si elle n'avait pas aperçu juste à temps une inscription de la main de son père. Celui-ci avait laissé un message à l'arrière de la photo.

Elle se baissa et l'attrapa avec précautions. L'écriture bleue au départ avait pris une teinte brunâtre au fil du temps.

 _« Ma chère Bellatrix,_

 _A mes yeux il ne fait aucun doute que tu trouveras ce message, même si aujourd'hui tu as été enfermée dans cette sinistre prison. Je sais qu'un jour, tu sortiras de là, plus forte que jamais._

 _Je te demande pardon, pour ta vie gâchée en grande partie, et en grande partie par ma faute. Je n'avais jamais voulu te voir telle que tu étais, tu as sûrement deviné que j'avais ardemment souhaité avoir un fils, ce qui ne s'est malheureusement pas produit mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. J'aurais toutefois dû comprendre que tu n'étais pas destinée à combler ce manque, que tu valais beaucoup mieux que cela. J'avais bien remarqué ta beauté et ton intelligence, mais j'ai préféré la sacrifier à mes yeux pour espérer obtenir en échange une image du fils que je désirais tant. Pardonne-moi Bellatrix, et que tes deux sœurs me pardonnent aussi d'avoir été autant déçu à leur égard, elles ne le méritaient pas. J'ai beaucoup de rancœur à l'égard d'Androméda certes, j'avais espéré qu'elle ferait honneur à notre maison mais elle nous a trahi. Le jour de sa fuite,je ne crois pas que je l'aurais tuée, seulement corrigée. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, j'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'elle n'avait pas seulement une liaison, mais une petite fille déjà plus un bébé, une métamorphomage. Le plus grave dans tout cela toutefois, ce n'est pas tant cela, mais c'est la trahison et le mensonge de toutes ces années. Si elle était partie de suite, elle m'aurait brisé le cœur mais je ne la haïrais pas autant. Je t'en prie, si tu trouve ce message à temps, épargne la, elle et sa famille, en effet la tuer ne servirait à rien et bien que mon ressentiment soit fort, elle demeure ma fille. Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que ta pauvre tante qui s'est rendue malade de douleur à cause de ses fils, ne choisis pas la même voie car la mort ne mène à rien. Lorsque tu seras sortie, reconstruis-toi du mieux que tu pourras, vis une vie qui ne te laisse pas de regrets, et pardonne à ton vieux père. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître en ces tristes circonstances, je te souhaite d'être heureuse._

 _Cygnus Black. »_

La jeune femme resta un long moment à lire ce message laissé par son père écrasé de chagrin, bien qu'elle l'aie parcouru plusieurs fois, il restait comme indéchiffrable pour son cerveau. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Rodolphus dans l'escalier, elle s'empressa de fourrer la photo dans la poche de sa robe.

 _-Bellatrix? Tout va bien?_ Demanda t-il.

 _-Oui.._ Répondit la jeune femme en allant ouvrir les fenêtres, _maladroite comme je suis j'ai fait tomber un cadre!_

Rodolphus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte:

 _-Il y a beaucoup de boulot là-haut j'imagine..._ Lui dit-elle.

 _-On y arrivera,_ répondit son époux, _déjà il n'y a plus de doxys, ton sort a tenu toutes ces années..._

 _-Bon, nous voilà donc plutôt arrangés, j'espère jusque que le linge de maison aura tenu le coup, allons voir ça._

Bellatrix précéda son mari dans les étages et s'arrêta au premier palier, devant une armoire à plusieurs portes qu'elle ouvrit. D'un coup de baguette, elle en fit sortir une parure de lit pas trop défraîchie et la fit léviter devant elle jusqu'à leur chambre.

Celle-ci n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée, le lit était toujours à la même place et la carte du monde sorcier ornait encore le mur. Bellatrix avait toujours adoré la géographie, presque autant que la magie noire et les maléfices. Pourtant elle ne jeta qu'un regard distrait au décors de sa chambre, trop préoccupée par le message de son père.

Une fois qu'ils eurent emménagé, la mangemort descendit en hâte dans les pièces à vivre du bas. Mais alors qu'elle y parvenait, un bruit suspect la fit se mettre en garde. Quelqu'un était dans la cuisine...

Les nerfs à vif, Bellatrix tira sa baguette et descendit sans bruit les escaliers, elle jeta un œil par la porte entrouverte et se figea un instant, avant de se détendre.

C'était Kreattur qui préparait le repas, avec un soupir de soulagement, Bellatrix ouvrit la porte et l'elfe s'inclina devant elle. La pièce à vivre du bas était comme flambant neuve, avec la sensation d'être enfin chez elle, Bellatrix s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil après avoir prit un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se demanda vaguement combien de temps cela faisait qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce geste... Depuis sa majorité sûrement, avec sa sortie de Poudlard le métier de mangemort était devenu des plus intenses.

D'un groupe de six jeunes gens à l'époque, ils n'étaient plus que trois: Iris, la sœur de Rodolphus, avait été tuée juste après ses seize ans, lors d'une mission secrète. Rodolphus se tourmentait toujours à se demander si elle était morte au combat ou si elle avait été exécutée par l'un ou l'autre camps. Bellatrix n'avait jamais osé lui dire le fond de sa pensée. On avait jamais retrouvé son corps en tout cas

Régulus, le cousin de Bellatrix, avait disparu peu après, il flirtait avec Iris et avait perdu tout goût de vivre après sa mort.

Quant-à Barty, à la gloire de sa mère d'en avoir fait le premier évadé d'Azkaban. Malgré son attitude de pleutre lors du procès de « Quatuor sombre », Bellatrix lui reconnaissait beaucoup de mérite pour avoir fait revenir le Maître. Dommage que les détraqueurs l'aient liquidé...

Il ne restait plus donc que Rodolphus, Rabastan et elle-même, encore qu'elle se retrouvait à présent hors de combat.

Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, le petit personnage dans son ventre remua vigoureusement, lui arrachant un haut-le-coeur. Bellatrix songea avec fierté qu'il devait s'agir d'un petit être bien robuste... Pour être encore là avec tout ce qu'ils avaient subi.


	10. Chapter 11

On frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey entra suivit de Nymphadora Tonks, cette dernière était pâle et tendue, son père la suivait et n'avait pas meilleure mine.  
Le directeur fit signe aux trois nouveau arrivants de s'assoir, Ted et Dora prirent place au coté de Remus Lupin, quand à Fol-oeil, il s'assit non loin de Mac Gonnagal et Rogue.  
Une fois tout le monde installé, le maitre des potions commença son récit, il parla d'abord de la capture d'Androméda, avant d'embrayer sur la scène entre Bellatrix et Voldemort, puis sur son mouvement d'humeur dans la cave, il parla ensuite du malaise.  
"c'est vraiment étrange" conclut Rogue, "M Tonks, Dora, pourriez vous nous donner des renseignements?" Ted sembla réfléchir un petit moment, puis il murmura d'une voix sourde:  
\- "pourquoi Bellatrix a t-elle fait cela? pourquoi l'a t-elle frappée?  
\- je ne sais pas bien avoua Severus, mais je crois que Lestrange a voulut interroger votre épouse, de toute évidence, cela s'est mal passé."  
Ted prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un profond et douloureux soupir, Nymphadora quand à elle paraissait tourmentée.  
-"ma mère est-elle gravement blessée?" demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude  
\- " non, maintenant elle va beaucoup mieux, mais tout à l'heure j'ai eu très peur. Toutefois ne vous en faites pas Tonks, pour le moment, le seigneur des ténèbres veut la garder en vie et en bonne santé." Rogue rajouta sur un ton incertain:  
\- " pourquoi cela, je l'ignore."  
Dora baissa la tête, toujours aussi angoissée, en fait, le maître des potions avait une petite idée sur les motivations du seigneur des ténèbres à laisser Androméda en vie. Mais il se devait d'en informer le directeur, avant d'en parler, ne serait-ce qu'avec Ted ou sa fille. La réunion s'orienta sur un plan d'évasion à mettre en oeuvre, mais il apparut bientôt que cela s'annonçait compliqué étant donné les enchantements à l'oeuvre autour du manoir Malefoy. Ted finit par se lever et Dumledore lui laissa la parole:  
\- "Ecoutez", commença t-il "mon épouse savait ce qu'elle risquait à se laisser capturer par les mangemorts, et elle m'a formellement interdit d'essayer de la retrouver, mais je ne sais même pas dans quel but...  
\- que voulez vous dire?" demanda Mac Gonnagal. " pourquoi l'avez vous laissée faire?"  
M Tonks sembla réfléchir, au bout de quelques instants, il répondit:  
\- "Il y a une chose qu'il vaut mieux que vous sachiez, c'est que ma femme est en partie... comment dire... Les Londubat ne seraient peut-être pas à sainte Mangouste si elle avait donné certains renseignements sur Bellatrix."  
Maugrey bondit de sa chaise, le visage furieux, il s'écria:  
\- "de quoi parlez vous? expliquez vous tout de suite!  
\- Alastor du calme," s'interposa le directeur, " que voulez vous dire Ted?"  
Celui ci regarda Dumbledore, il semblait culpabilisé mais répondit d'une voix plutôt assurée:  
-" Androméda a dénoncé Bellatrix comme Mangemort, mais on ne l'a pas prise au serieux car à l'époque cette femme était trop jeune. Toutefois, mon épouse a seulement parlé de la marque des ténèbres qu'elle avait vue sur le bras de cette femme. Il y a eu autre chose, Bellatrix a fait usage d'un sortilège impardonnable sur sa soeur, d'un doloris.  
-si j'ai bien compris," dit Remus " elle a hésité à dénoncer sa soeur en temps que mangemort, mais vous, pourquoi ne l'avait vous pas fait à sa place?"  
Ce fut Dora qui répondit:  
-" nous ne l'avons pas su à temps, ma mère l'a caché! Elle était complètement aveuglée par son amour et par l'image qu'elle avait de Bellatrix. Pour elle, c'était encore sa petite soeur turbulante et qui contrariait l'ordre établi par les Black, ma mère adorait et admirait _la petite bellatrix, la combattante_."  
Nymphadora se tut, Ted finit le récit:  
-" Ce n'est qu'après l'agression des Londubats que nous l'avons sut, quand Androméda a pris consience de sa terrible erreur, elle m'a tout avoué."  
Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée, il finit par être brisé par le proffesseur Mac Gonnagal:  
\- "elle veut l'arreter, elle est toujours aveuglée, Severus avez vous des précisions?  
\- non hélas, et me montrer trop curieux pourrait être dangereux".  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ne resta plus que Rogue, Lupin et Dumbledore dans le bureau. Le directeur les regarda tous les deux:  
-" Remus, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous cette année.  
\- j'accepte le poste professeur, vous avez raison." Rogue paraissait s'impatienter aussi, Lupin s'eclipsa. Dumbledore regarda le maitre des potions, interrogateur, une fois que la porte se fut refermée, celui ci parla:  
\- "Il y a un problème, avec les soeurs Black, mais surtout avec Androméda  
\- expliquez vous Severus lui demanda Dumbledore," Rogue ne macha pas ses mots:  
\- "Il s'agit d'enfants, le seigneur des ténèbres a découvert par je ne sais quel moyen que mme Tonks peut encore en avoir, je vous laisse deviner la suite.  
\- Il compte nous intimider? Par ce moyen? devina le directeur. "nous ne pouvons laisser faire cela.  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il veux, peut-être semer la discorde dans nos rangs, à moins que ce ne soit simplement pour tester certains mangemorts parents avec Androméda".


	11. Chapter 12

La nouvelle arriva alors que le couple Lestrange achevait juste de manger et que Kreattur débarrassait la table en quatrième vitesse. Le feu se mit à ronfler de manière inquiétante et Rodolphus s'en approcha un peu inquiet, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Lucius apparaisse dans l'âtre.  
Bellatrix qui s'était avancée entre temps le salua avec froideur

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda t-elle sèchement.

"Pour toute réponse, Lucius sortit cette fois-ci entièrement de l'âtre et secoua sa robe d'un geste énergique

-Hé bien ? Insista Rodolphus./p  
-Il faut qu'on parle immédiatement, répondit le châtelain, pour quelque chose d'important.  
-Asseyons-nous dans ce cas.

Lucius ne se fit pas prier et les trois mangemorts prirent place dans le salon autour d'un verre de Whisky pur feu, excepté pour Bellatrix qui n'en buvait plus depuis déjà un moment et qui se contenta d'une boisson sucrée.

-Que se passe t-il donc au manoir ? Demanda t-elle à Lucius, avec un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il y avait intérêt à ce que ce soit important./p  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de vous communiquer la décision qu'il a prise quant-à la Tonks.

Cette annonce eut pour effet de faire taire, au moins pour un moment, la rancœur de Bellatrix à l'égard de son beau-frère. Elle lui demanda d'une voix un peu fébrile :

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Macnair a demandé réparation au maître, pour l'humiliation qu'il a subie en 1980, et il a obtenu d'épouser Androméda. La cérémonie aura lieu demain.

Rodolphus recracha son Whisky sous l'effet de la surprise et Kreattur se précipita pour nettoyer depuis la cuisine. Le tout prit à peine trois secondes et le mangemort murmura à moitié étouffé

-Il est fou ! Il deviendra la risée de tout le monde sang-pur  
-A quel code obéit ce mariage ? Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix dubitative.  
-Au vieux code de Stonehenge, expliqua Lucius.  
-Alors cela n'a rien d'étonnant Rodolphus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en finissant de tousser :

-C'est tout de même la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais... Répliqua t-il. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il veuille l'exécuter en personne ou dans le genre...

Lucius haussa les épaules d'un air égal :

-Une union dans le code celtique, avec un tel individu et dans un tel contexte... Cela me semble revenir au même. Androméda est condamnée à plus ou moins brève échéance.  
-On a appris cela en histoire de la magie, expliqua Bellatrix devant l'air ignorant de son époux, le code de Stonehenge place l'épouse sous la domination totale de son mari, il a tous les droits sur elle. Cette juridiction a été abolie il y a moins de soixante ans.  
-D'accord... Là je comprends mieux. Pauvre femme...

Lucius parut scandalisé par ses propos, aussi il ajouta :

-Un mariage avec un Macnair, je ne souhaiterais pas cela même à mon pire ennemi...

Aucun des deux autres ne releva et Lucius se tourna vers Bellatrix :

\- Le maître a confié à Narcissa et toi le soin d'organiser les choses du côté d'Androméda. Ma femme m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle s'occupera de l'organisation... Mais elle pense avoir besoin de tes services pour faire coopérer l'intéressée. Androméda n'est pas encore au courant, par prudence, on craint un geste désespéré de sa part.

-J'irai la voir demain. Répondit Bellatrix. Je la mettrai au pas si nécessaire et je m'entendrai avec Narcissa. Faîtes en sorte qu'elle ne sache rien d'ici là si possible.

Elle réfléchissait en même temps à ce que cela voulait dire, comment forcer Androméda à coopérer sans faire de vague ? Utiliser l'imperium ou la faire plier par d'autres moyens ? Elle savait qu'un doloris ne fonctionnerait qu'à court terme, une modification de mémoire serait sûrement plus efficace.

-Une bonne dose d'oubliette est sûrement la meilleure solution, marmonna t-elle au bout d'un moment, je pourrais sûrement la faire plier en usant de méthode coercitives, mais je crains trop qu'elle ne se donne la mort à la première occasion pour m'en contenter. Quand à l'imperium, l'utiliser pour passer ensuite le relais à Macnair me paraît délicat, d'autant que je sais qu'il est loin d'exceller dans ce domaine.  
-Narcissa en était arrivée sensiblement aux mêmes conclusions, répondit Lucius, mais je pense que c'est là quelque chose de hasardeux. Androméda est certainement assez coriace pour opposer de la résistance, même désorientée elle sera difficile à tenir.  
-Je n'ai pas dis que je me contenterais d'une modification de mémoire, répliqua sa belle sœur, simplement il s'agit de la partie centrale de mon plan. Par contre, si tu pouvais m'obtenir l'aide de Dolohov dans un second temps je t'en serai reconnaissante. Je sais qu'il est plus qu'excellent dans l'implantation de faux souvenirs, de plus c'est un bon ami de Macnair et il est ainsi le mieux placé pour installer dans sa mémoire des éléments de liaison une fois que j'en aurai ôté les éléments perturbateurs. Si nous parvenons à lui faire perdre certains repères et à installer entre elle et Macnair un lien, même ténu, nous aurons gagné. Un impérium discret achèvera parfaitement le processus.  
-Je me demande bien pourquoi le maître a mis en œuvre une telle solution, intervint Rodolphus, vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?  
-Sûrement est-ce pour effrayer encore plus l'Ordre, répondit Lucius, et humilier les Tonks davantage. À quelle heure devons-nous t'attendre Bellatrix ?  
-J'irai voir Androméda dès le début d'après-midi, pas avant, dis à Dolohov que je l'attendrai à une heure et demie dans les cachots./p

"Lucius hocha la tête et prit congé, lorsqu'il fut parti Rodolphus s'adressa à sa femme :

-Je t'assure Bella, je n'aime pas cela du tout...

La jeune femme répondit d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent et finit son verre, à vrai dire elle n'était guère motivée non plus. Mais refuser était bien impossible dans leur situation./p


	12. Chapter 13

Elle était peine passée saluer les occupants du lieux, simplement pour ne pas être prise pour une intruse d'ailleurs... Force était donc de constater que le fait de devoir travailler avec Narcissa n'avait pas éteint sa rancoeur envers son aînée.  
Ce matin-là, Rodolphus était resté au lit, fiévreux, à cause du contrecoup occasionné par les sévices subis quelques jours plus tôt. Mais sa femme était bien debout de son côté, et elle venait de parvenir dans les couloirs des cachots du manoir Malefoy.

-Alohomora!  
La porte pivota une nouvelle fois sur ses gongs dévoilant la pièce et son occupante, la mangemort entra et Androméda se retourna effrayée.  
-Tonks.  
Pas de réponse, Androméda semblait ne pas vouloir lui laisser voir sa frayeur, peine perdue.

Bellatrix brandit sa baguette juste devant le visage de sa soeur, mais celle ci ne se laissa pas intimider, elle répondit juste:  
-Tu es venue m'achever?  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, du moins je n'en ai pas le droit... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a d'autres plans à ton égard.  
-Et quels plans je te prie? Répliqua Androméda avec un dédain qui cachait mal une soudaine inquiétude.

Bellatrix lui répondit d'une voix égale:  
-Pour commencer, tu vas épouser Macnair, ce soir. Il en a été décidé ainsi.  
-Plutôt mourir!

La soeur de Bellatrix avait eu un vif mouvement de recul à cette annonce, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et elle avait porté une main à son coeur. La mangemort savait pertinemment que cette perspective la terrorisait.

-Ce n'est pas de mourir qu'il s'agit Androméda, répondit-elle, crois-moi: le Seigneur des Ténèbres saura te faire plier.  
-Il m'aura tuée! Avant d'avoir tiré de moi quoi que ce soit. Quant-à Macnair...

Bellatrix répliqua d'une voix méprisante:  
-Tu cèderas Androméda, et même plus rapidement que bon nombre... Je te connais!

Elle brandit sa baguette en direction d'Androméda et la stupéfixia d'un geste soudain, la quadragénaire s'affaissa et Bellatrix s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, pointant sa baguette sur son visage.  
-Legilimens.

La mémoire d'Androméda jaillit devant ses yeux, Bellatrix s'y attaqua avec énergie, gelant d'un sort chaque souvenir inadéquat. Et il n'en manquait pas d'ailleurs, plus de la moitié de sa vie était à refaire!  
Dolohov entra dans le cachot alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la fin de la manoeuvre, et que la mémoire d'Androméda commençait à s'appauvrir d'une manière préoccupante. Le souvenirs étaient de plus en plus difficiles à dénicher et la mangemort savait qu'elle en oublierait, mais surtout il ne fallait pas que ce soient les plus capitaux qui restent.  
Après plusieurs minutes sans rien trouver de plus, elle se redressa et passa le relais à Dolohov:  
-Je t'ai préparé le terrain, murmura t-elle, à toi de lui reconstruire une existence crédible, et si j'ai oublié quelque-chose, détruit-le!

Le mangemort hocha la tête et Bellatrix l'observa tandis qu'il se penchait sur sa victime. Incrustés dans son visage grêlé, ses yeux caverneux luisaient d'une lueur malsaine.  
Il travailla en silence durant plus de deux heures, sous le regard de Bellatrix qui ne quittait pas des yeux la manipulation. Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, il lui dit simplement:  
-C'est fait, ton travail m'a facilité la tâche, il y avait peu d'oublis. Je suis partis de souvenirs qu'elle conservait sur Macnair, je n'en ai supprimé aucun pas même les plus douloureux. J'ai reconstruit sa mémoire à partir d'eux afin qu'il n'aie pas trop à se dénaturer pour que son rôle soit crédible, normalement elle devrait le craindre et se plier. Quant-à toi et ta soeur, j'ai minimisé la brouille qui vous a séparées, afin qu'elle aie le réflexe de se confier à vous et de vous faire confiance, tout en restant en infériorité... ça devrait prévenir certains débordements.  
-C'est parfait, répondit Bellatrix, je te remercie. Je vais la transporter là où Cissy m'a indiqué et je la reveillerai avec elle.  
-Avant ça, arrange toi pour jeter un dernier oeil dans sa mémoire et faire quelques ajustements de dernière minute, comme lui donner l'impression qu'elle s'est endormie là où elle se réveillera...  
-C'est ça...

Sur ces mots, Bellatrix attrapa Androméda et transplana avec elle.  
Elle atterrit dans la chambre prévue par Narcissa, celle-ci l'attendait avec un visage tendu.

-Alors? Demanda t-elle.  
-C'est bon, répondit Bellatrix, elle ne se souvient plus de sa vie antérieure, on lui en a fabriqué une finis quelques ajustements puis nous la réveillerons.

Et elle se pencha sur Androméda inconsciente, après avoir mémorisé les détails de la chambre où elles se tenaient toutes les trois. Elle simula une maladie qui aurait tenu sa soeur inconsciente quelques dizaines de minutes, inventa quelques petites choses pour peaufiner, puis se redressa.

-Elle croit qu'elle s'est évanouie suite à une migraine, expliqua t-elle à Narcissa.

Puis elle leva sa baguette et prononça:

-Enervatum.

Androméda repris doucement connaissance, son visage s'anima et elle ouvrit les yeux, passa la main à l'arrière de sa tête et se figea soudain à la vue des deux femmes.

-Je... Murmura t-elle, que se passe t-il?  
-Mauvaise migraine, répondit laconiquement Bellatrix, tu t'es évanouie il y a une dizaine de minutes et nous t'avons transportée sur ton lit.

Androméda se leva lentement et arpenta la pièce, elle finit par s'appuyer contre la fenêtre et murmura:

-Le ciel est si sombre... C'est étrange, quelle heure est-il?  
-Cinq heure répondit Narcissa. Le soleil se couche tôt en cette saison, et vite en plus de cela. Dépéchons-nous, il faut te préparer.  
-C'est vrai...


	13. Chapter 14

Le maître ruban retomba sur le sol.  
 _\- De quelle main... tenez vous votre baguette madame Lestrange?_ demanda le vendeur de baguette,  
Bellatrix hésita un peu puis répondit:  
 _-je suis gauchère._  
Ollivander se dirigea vers l'arrière de sa boutique pour y prendre une boite, mais Lucius l'arrêta, sa baguette pointée sur le petit fabriquant:  
 _\- reculez vous!_ ordonna t-il avec froideur,  
l'homme obéit mais il ne paraissait ni effrayé, ni même contrarié. Bellatrix, elle, commençait à se sentir de plus en plus impatiente et anxieuse. Perdre l'usage de sa baguette n'était pas rare pour une femme enceinte, du moins dans les familles où ces objets se léguaient de générations en générations... Mais c'était arrivé si brutalement qu'elle craignait qu'il n'y aie autre chose.  
 _\- Laquelle pourrait convenir?_ Continua la mangemort,  
Le boutiquier sourit et répondit:  
 _\- huitième à gauche en partant du haut, sur cette étagère. Trente centimètres et demi, bois de sapin, dent de licorne, dure._  
Lucius saisit la boite et donna la baguette à Bellatrix, celle ci la fit tourner entre ses doigts.  
 _\- non ce n'est pas cela!_ dit simplement Ollivander, _voyons un peu..._  
Il arpenta les étagères de sa boutique suivi de prés par malefoy avant de s'arrêter prés d'un porte manteau, il parut hésiter.  
 _-hé bien?_ S'impatienta le mangemort,  
Ollivander ne répondit pas de suite. Le front plissé, il semblait réfléchir:  
 _\- Est-ce que... par hasard... non! ... Quoi que..._  
 _\- qu'y a t-il !?_  
Le fabriquant ne prêta pas attention à Malefoy, il dit simplement d'un ton un peu hésitant:  
 _-essayez celle ci madame Lestrange... peut-être que..._  
Bellatrix prit la baguette et ressentit aussitôt une étrange impression de bien être, de liberté, un courant d'air ébouriffa sa longue chevelure brune. Elle murmura en même temps qu'Ollivander:  
 _-c'est cela  
\- pétale d'Araïs des lacs, bois de chêne vert, trente trois centimètres, têtue et fougueuse _complèta le fabriquant _. Intrigant je dois dire._  
Bellatrix entendit sa remarque.  
 _\- pourquoi?_ demanda t-elle à voix basse pendant que ses compagnons sortaient de la boutique.  
 _\- les trois derniers Black déshérités ont tous été choisis par une baguette faite dans le bois du même arbre que la votre. Il s'agit bien des seuls à qui j'ai vendu une baguette sur deux générations... Mais tout de même..._  
La mangemort fut surprise par ses paroles, elle paya Ollivander et suivit les autres dehors en réfléchissant, l'homme l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte par quelques mots:  
 _\- deux ont changé de vie, le troisième les y a aidés..._  
Bellatrix se retrouva dehors, souriante. Étrangement, savoir que Sirius, Androméda, Alphard et elle même étaient liés la faisait doucement sourire. Si Ollivander savait... C'était elle-même qui avait tué Alphard et Sirius...


	14. Chapter 15

Ted Tonks fixait le corps inanimé de sa fille, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Quand à Fol oeil, il se tenait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, avec un lourd sentiment de culpabilité.

Si seulement il n'était pas parti, s'il ne s'était pas mis en rogne pour une peccadille... Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, Nymphadora ne serait pas suspendue entre la vie et la mort, et deux mangemorts ne seraient pas en fuite.

Mme Pomfresh s'activait autour de la jeune femme en attendant un guerisseur de ste Mangouste.  
Alastor se maudit intérieurement de ne pas l'y avoir ammenée directement, allez savoir pourquoi... Mais il s'en voulait aussi et surtout de rester là planté comme un idiot, tout cela parce qu'il il ne se voyait pas affronter Ted maintenant.  
Lui qui passait son temps à risquer sa vie... La situation aurait pu être comique...  
Il finit par se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore, mais trouva ce dernier dans un couloir. Le directeur l'attrappa au vol:  
 **\- Vous voilà enfin Alastor! écoutez, Severus a enfin réussi à trouver la formule pour annuler l'un des charmes protecteurs du manoir Malefoy.**  
 **\- cela nous en laisse encore trois donc...** répondit Fol oeil avec lenteur.  
Le vieil homme acquiesa et répondit:  
 **\- il faut que vous les aidiez, lui, Delladus et Ted, il faut faire vite. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir Alastor.  
\- Oui je sais, Diggle et Rogue sont comme chien et chat, et vu l'etat de monsieur Tonks... Bon c'est d'accord, je vais remettre de l'ordre!**  
Dumbledore parut surpris mais content.  
 **\- je suis heureux de voir que vous essayez de sortir l'ordre de cette pagaille.**  
 **\- Ecoutez Albus,** répondit Maugrey avec un certain malaise, **l'ordre du phoenix est en train de perdre un de ses membres parce que je n'ai pas été fichu de faire mon boulot convenablement! que j'essaie de réparer mes bétises est la moindre des choses!**  
Fol oeil se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ne trouvant pas d'autre issue, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de classe désafectée dans laquelle les deux membres de l'ordre travaillaient, ou plutôt étaient sensés travailler.

Le maître des potions et Delladus se tenaient chacun d'un coté de la pièce, de toute évidence, il y avait eu encore une fois dispute. L'auror ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son exaspération face à ces deux ollibrius incapables de coopérer:  
 **\- qu'est ce qui se passe encore?** demanda t-il brusquement,  
ce fut Diggle qui répondit  
 **\- Je n'aime pas que l'on m'insulte et encore moins que l'on me prenne pour un vulgaire idiot!**  
Rogue jeta au petit homme un regard méprisant.  
 **\- Je disais simplement que si vous n'êtes pas capables de voir que cette incantation a un fonctionnement selectif et donc que pour rentrer dans le périmêtre, un mangemort n'a pas besoin de la faire annuler...  
\- ça suffit vous deux!** s'écria Maugrey, où en êtes vous? **j'ai été envoyé pour remplacer Ted Tonks qui n'est pas en état en ce moment**  
 **\- et vous avez accepté?** demanda Severus moqueur. **qu'est ce qui a bien pu se pass...**  
Le regard que lui lança Alastor le dissuada d'en demander plus.  
 **-oui, parfaitement j'ai accepté!**

Pendant plus d'une heure, il écouta les rapports de Rogue et de Diggle et se mit au courant de la situation.  
 **\- Et Dumbledore qui voulait que tout soit prés en deux jours!** S'exclama t-il deux ou trois fois  
L'équipe avait du trouver un moyen de venir à bout de tous les charmes au moment voulu, il restait à présent les trois plus difficiles: de vieilles combinaisons de sorts anciens dont certains dataient probablement de plusieurs centaines d'années, Maugrey se plongea dans des livres importés de la résèrve et même du bureau du directeur. La tache promettait de prendre encore au moins un mois.  
Delladus demanda des nouvelles de Nymphadora:  
 **\- Elle est entre la vie et la mort** expliqua Fol oeil **, ce n'est pas à cause de la chute mais à cause de la magie mise en oeuvre autour d'Azkaban, un satané souvenir des détraqueurs... Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Albus les déteste autant!**


	15. Punie

Androméda n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait trop froid. Depuis la cave où Mc Nair l'avait jetée dans la soirée, elle sentait le vent et l'humidité de l'extérieur, il pleuvait des cordes. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage.  
La prisonnière tenta de ramener sa robe plus haut vers son cou, peine perdue. C'était celle qu'elle portait lorsqu'on l'avait capturé. Mis à part celle-ci qui était bien amochée, elle n'en possédait qu'une autre, de seconde main.

Tentant désespérément de tirer le tissus sur son corps, Androméda se souvint malgré elle de tout ce qui avait abimé son habit: l'agression de Bellatrix, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait malmenée quelques jours plus tard, puis la première nuit avec Macnair... Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que sa mémoire n'était pas totalement altérée, il s'était mis dans une rage folle et l'avait rouée de coups.

Ce n'était peut-être même pas utile d'ailleurs, Androméda était si perdue après avoir perdu une partie de ses souvenirs qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lui résister efficacement. Les bribes de sa vie antérieure ne servaient qu'à lui faire mal. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela, mais le froid, la pluie, l'obscurité venaient s'ajouter, amplifiant tout.  
Androméda éclata en sanglots, hurla. Pour la première fois depuis sa capture, elle flancha et appella Ted au secours. Toute à son désespoir elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Narcissa trouva sa prisonnière étendue sur le ventre, le visage crispé de terreur et inondé de larmes, la sorcière s'avança d'un pas vif vers celle qui avait autrefois été sa jeune soeur:  
 **-arrête ton cinéma!**  
Mais l'autre semblait incapable de se calmer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, Narcissa se pencha donc et l'attrapa par le bras gauche pour la forcer à se retourner. Androméda mit son autre bras devant son visage pour se protéger, mais elle n'arrêtait toujours pas de pleurer. L'autre femme fut surprise de cette attitude, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.  
 **-pourquoi est tu dans cet état?** demanda t-elle sechement, **j'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir réveillé tout le manoir!**  
La prisonnière secoua la tête, terrifiée, elle tenta de se calmer.  
 **\- je... je... ce n'est rien... s'il vous plaît!**  
Androméda semblait comlètement paniquée.  
 **\- répond à ma question. Que t'arrive t-il?**  
elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
 **\- ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemard** articula la femme aprés quelques secondes de silence.  
Narcissa fut prise de pitié, elle avait devant elle une personne terrorisée et surtout affaiblie, qui plus est qu'elle connaissait même si elle niait ce dernier point. Elle fit apparaitre une de ses vieilles capes et la jeta à Androméda.  
 **\- couvre toi! et que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise pas!** ordonna t-elle froidement.  
Elle sortit de la cave et Androméda serra les dents.


	16. Retrouvailles et confidences inquiètes

L'hiver était déjà bien engagé lorsque Cissy se résolut à contacter Bellatrix. Elle était quotidiennement témoins des agissements de Macnair et l'état d'Androméda se dégradait de jour en jour. Et puis, la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre sa jeune sœur s'était apaisée, elle regrettait même à présent de l'avoir accusée de l'enrôlement de Drago.

Aussi, un matin de décembre, elle généra son patronus, un loup argenté qui disparut pour porter une invitation à Bellatrix.

Une heure après, cette dernière était là. Cissy la fit asseoir dans sa chambre et commença à parler de banalités, ce qui ne sembla même pas contrarier la mangemort. À la vérité, celle-ci s'ennuyait tellement que cette simple sortie lui faisait plaisir.

Cependant, elle se montra intraitable face à la curiosité insistante de sa sœur :

\- Je te réponds la même chose qu'à Rabastan Cissy, attend la naissance comme tout le monde!

La femme blonde en face de Bellatrix sourit avec malice.

 **\- vous avez déjà une idée au moins?  
\- Bien sûr!** s'écria la mangemort, **une dizaine!**  
 **\- encore faut t-il choisir entre les dix, laisse moi deviner... Elladora?  
\- non je ne crois pas.  
-Phinéas?  
\- même pas dans mes pires cauchemars.**

Bellatrix ne laissa pas sa sœur faire une autre proposition.

 **\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que mon enfant ne risque pas de se retrouver affublé d'une horreur** **du style "Callipso" ou "Orion", ou encore "Regulus"!  
-je l'avais supposé.**

La mangemort détourna la conversation vers ce qui l'intéressait réellement et demanda des nouvelles de ce qui se passait au manoir.

 **\- pas plus que d'habitude, le seigneur des ténèbres a tenu une réunion il y a trois jours  
\- et ton fils, comment ça se passe pour lui?**

Narcissa pâlit et baissa la tête.

 **\- Il est... assez... il va bien maintenant... mais il avait été blessé il y a un peu plus d'un mois et puis... il y a dix jours, il a échappé aux aurors... de justesse.**

La femme s'interrompit et son visage s'assombrit, Bellatrix fut surprise de l'entendre dire cela, elle lui avait déjà demandé des nouvelles de sa famille, juste en arrivant. Mais sa sœur avait répondu que tout allait bien et qu'elle même s'ennuyait un peu.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis que maintenant? Pourquoi pas quand je t'ai demandé des nouvelles?**

L'autre ne répondit pas, elle haussa les épaules, le visage de plus en plus sombre, Narcissa avait l'air lasse et tourmentée, Bellatrix posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de sa sœur, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce geste.

 **\- tu parais extrêmement soucieuse, il y a eu autre chose?**  
 **-oui,** murmura la sorcière blonde après une hésitation, **le maître a puni Drago... et puis... voilà... j'ai peur que ça recommence ou qu'il...**

Narcissa n'acheva pas sa phrase.

 **\- Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour s'aguerrir, ne t'en fais pas, Drago a du potentiel!**

La mangemort essayait de rassurer sa sœur, mais peine perdue. Cependant, Narcissa l'avait fait venir en premier pour lui confier ses doutes concernant Androméda. Elle lui raconta comment Macnair l'enfermait régulièrement dans la cave lorsqu'il s'absentait ou voulait la punir. Elle-même n'avait pas à s'y rendre en théorie. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de porter plusieurs fois à manger à la prisonnière. Celle-ci ne refusant plus depuis longtemps de s'alimenter.

\- Elle s'accroche à la vie avec l'énergie du désespoir, expliqua Narcissa à sa sœur. Elle est d'une soumission absolue mais de temps en temps je sens qu'elle part dans les quelques souvenirs qu'elle conserve. Macnair ne les a pas tous éliminés lorsqu'ils ont surgis. Il s'en sert comme moyen de pression : si elle lui désobéit, il en détruit un, ou pire, le bloque derrière une scène ou il la « corrige ».

Cissy avait prononcé ce dernier mot en marquant les guillemets d'un geste de la main méprisant.

\- La situation semble t'atteindre plus qu'elle ne le devrait, commenta simplement Bellatrix.  
\- La manière de procéder me dégoûte, répondit Narcissa. Et puis, ce n'est plus Androméda que je vois, mais son fantôme...


End file.
